Marines on Remnant
by wolfboy2778
Summary: When a small detachment of two aircraft carriers one caring planes the other caring the 2nd marine battalion... enter into a heavy storm to meet up with the newest USS Montana class battle ship and her four escorts... a freak portal open taking all seven ship and transporting them to the world of RWBY. Now they must fight and adjust too their new home away from home... but can they
1. Chapter 1

**Commercial one…RED**

Rubies wide eyes keep growing as the largest sea baring ship…no two wait three, ships loom under her... she didn't even hear her sister as she offer the last of her cookies to her.

"Yang… Wiese…Blake….you got to see this." She says still staring down at them.

"Ruby you dunce what are you…" Weise says before she peers down at the ship and looks upon the largess of them all… "OH…MY…"

"Hey no fare I want to… holy shit." Was what yang said

"Um guys why…oh my…" Blake the last to look, but is still astounded by the sheer girth and mass of it. They watch as two things and launched off the ship labeled 5 of the smaller but still huge ship… the two thing s hover before they blast forward and rocket toward them.

Um their getting cl…" Weise says before the two planes rocket past them and turns flying on both sides.

"Um girls they want us too land on the ship…" the pilot says turning to them…

"What if we say no…" Ruby says starting to tap both of her pointer fingers together, looking with a slow but confused look across her face.

The pilot turns and talks telling them what ruby said.

One of the two air craft falls back and begins firing above the Bullhead and fires a small missile that flies past the now terrified passengers and pilot and blows in front of them that sends shock waves thru the air and buffers them around… before the aircraft pulls back up to them…

"Fuck that, we'll follow them down." The pilot says lowering the plane and heading for the ship… as they all land they open the side door to see men pointing weapons at them dressed in green cameo with red, white, and blue flags on them.

"What…the…fuck…" Ruby says…. As the other four looks at her for her first cuss word she had said in her life…

"Hey Sergeant there only four girls and a … does he have dog ears?" he says looking to the pilot who looks like he's goanna crap him self and they start lowering their weapons from them.

"Um sir… are you ok…have you or do you need medical treatment, have you been exposed to radiation…or…" he says and drones on before the five looks so confused that he just stops.

Ruby squints her eyes at them before hoping of the ship and walking up to them.

"Who are you?" she says

The man looks to the other before looking back to her…

"We're the United States Marines second Battalion fifth marines… and this is the USS Peleliu."


	2. Trailer White

**OK**** every body this is the second trailer to marines on remnant the first one while not good served its purpose… to say the least even thou it will be rewritten after a good conversation with some one...but for now lets just get this out. So here ya go the next one is already in writing. enjoy**

**Disclaimer... i don't own RWBY that belongs to Monty Oum... and rooster teeth.**

Teaser: White..

Weiss had just managed to fight the Beowulf from off her when she stumbles and is hit in the side with force of a freight train and toss to a near by tree slamming the back of her head. When She slides down the tree, she falls to her side as she struggles to take a breath... Her entire body was on fire while her aura reserve was depleted from that last hit from only god knows what. As she slowly sits up and leans against the tree she was tossed into she winces form pain …and as she looks down to her side, three angry jagged lines that ran straight from her side to just under her breast stare back. her shirt was torn and looked like she wore it for days matted with dirt and now blood. As she examines her wound that was slowly bleeding and oozing out...she brushes it to roughly on the burring mark and has to stifle a cry that almost exploded from her mouth.

'Shit…it hurts it hurts… it fucking hurts.' She yells in her head as she squeezes her eyes shut.

The pain sent ripples of signals from the wound to her mind, each one stronger then the last. She peels her eyes open as the pain starts to subside to a low throbbing and she looks up on the battle field which was once her school. Many of Beacons parts are still on fire. Soldiers and students bodies alike littered the grounds around her from Cinders Attack …

'If cinder didn't pull that fucking shit we would have gotten her, and some of my friends wouldn't be lying on the ground.' she think sadly

There were just too many Grimm for them all to fight… Vale was a lost cause, she could already see the fire that had started up in the city. Their army was fighting a losing battle.

She looks Ruby who was swinging with all her might to kill off two large Ursa's that were on her, but with out any results, she soon tries a move and in a furry of petals is gone only to run smack into one of Ursa's paws and knocked unconscious as they bond over her to find a new target. Yang would have been mad but she and Blake had to go into town with some others to protect it… when she hears a small but audible yell cry out from the battle field, her eyes scream to a halt as she sees Neptune fall to the ground. In a flurry of his own blood that sprays from him.

Weiss screams out his name and stumbles up holding her side while smalls rivets of her blood falls to the ground. As she walks she trips and stumble from having a light head before she fall to Neptune's side. She looks him over and putting her hands on his chest where a large gash is that bleeding profusely. She tears some of her clothes from off of her and places it on to him to try and stop the bleeding… she doesn't even notice as he reaches up places it on her cheek, until she gets a warm feeling and she looks at him to see him smiling at her.

"I…I'm glade I got to see…you one…last time…" he says before his hands slips from her and his head falls to the side and the light from his eyes fade out before they close… Weiss falls onto his chest and begins to cry…

**Mile off from the battle…..**

"Copy that sir… eta… three minutes… team is green." a man says looking through his scope.

"So what did cap say." A Filipino man says next to him…

The man looks from off the scope and to him before smiling…

"We got the go ahead… and its three minutes till we get air and troop support… now lets go to work." He says as he looks thru the scope…

"Shit… what… the… fuck is that girl doing… IS THAT A FUCKING RAPTOR!?" he yells

"All teams' this is Bravo! Fire at will!" he says pulling the trigger… his spotter calling out the targets

**Battlefield…**

Weiss had cried and held on to Neptune… she didn't even see the large Death runner in front of her… till she heard the large roar. The creatures face was covered in a bleached white mask with only a few spikes lining its back, the body was black with the tail having four spikes on top and a red plumage on the bottom. The creature's three clawed hands it had tucked under its self while two claws on the feet were held up. She looked up at the monster as it's' head was right in front of her as she trembled the beast black jaw opened and… froze, it mask splintered apart with the force and what you can call a head was torn off and the only thing that remained was the jaw that flapped around on a tread of muscle… and it fell to the side. She looked up and around her but nothing was there and then more of the creatures were fall down dead with either its head or neck was blasted off… but that didn't stop the Grimm from attacking as they kept falling they kept coming… but more would fall as if some unseen being was ripping them apart.

**Mile off from the battle…..**

"Fuck… did you see that… his head is gone…" the spotter said.

"Hell ya this lower gravity is the shit." The man said taking another shot and killing a bear blowing its chest off. When he heard the sound of blades, His smile grew wider and a single thought popped into his mind.

'Give em hell boys." he says as six Apaches storm to the battle field

**Battlefield…**

Another Ursa fell in front of her a six inch hole in its chest and an even bigger one thru the back. That was the third time something had saved her and she had no fucking clue who… as she looked a round she heard faint thumping noise that grew stronger. As she looked and frantically saw the confused looks on everyone face when they heard static then words scream into their ears…

"GET…DOWN…NOW"

Everyone dropped and then they heard something that can rightfully be describes as a chain being shaken, she saw multiple flashes rip into hoards of Grimm. Weiss could only describe it as a slaughter they didn't stand a chance they were rip to shards, shreds and any other word for it.

She stayed down for as long as the flashes where over her and when the thumping noise was over and a brute wind was flying over and around her she looked up to she a tan slim body with something spinning on top, it's tail looked long with small stabilizer and something roataing on the tail as well. It had short wings with stuff load on them…It was as big as a bull head… but much more complicated more suited for fighting. As it hovers a gun from under the nose began to fire and shells started to rain all around her when a small flash shoot from under the wing. And too missiles shoot out and blast a small pocket of Grimm.

Weiss looks at the strange craft before her fatigue and the loss of blood gets to her and she passes out falling to the ground next to Neptune….

**OK**** guys this is the second trailer in the four that comes... comment and fave...even like till next time...**


	3. Trailer Black

**Oh right here we are the third to last trailer before the Prolog drops… sorry it took so long but work is taxing on me and well getting to a computer is much harder so please enjoy… (Oh and in no way are the Trailers apart of the story)… [Maybe] {So for all those who died will still be alive}**

**Disclaimer… I do not own RWBY… that belongs to the late Monty Oum (R.I.P) and rooster teeth **

Trailer Black

Blake walked ahead with Yang watching their backs for any Grimm that might find them worth the effort. As they walked they enter a destroyed alleyway their weapons always at the ready, they look for the platoon of men that they got separated from. Blake had been using her ears to follow the sounds of battle that had suddenly gone silent for a few minutes now, but she still kept on the path she had last heard the sounds from.

"Are you sure that it's this way." Yang asks still looking behind them her both of her fist raised with Ember Celica activated.

"Yes I'm sure it's the last place that I heard the sounds come from…" Blake says calming as her eyes search for any threats coming.

Yang turns around and places her hands on her hip stopping and… "Well are you sure you heard it this way?" asks once more.

Blake stops then turns around to her with and indianite look before wiggling her ears to make a point.

"Oh right…. Sorry kitty cat." She says placing one of her hands behind her giving a large smile to her.

Blake rolls her eyes then turns around and walks forward …"What ever, it is ok." She says a small smile spreading.

* * *

They continued for fifteen more minutes before a metallic smell hit Blake's nose and she turned to a dead solider with a large spike thru his chest. His glassy blue eyes stare staying upon the spike with both shock and realization still on his face. His body is a foot off the ground as a small river of blood seeping down his armor and onto the ground creating a pool around him.

"Oh…my…Monty…" Blake says walking forward.

* * *

Yang walks to a wall and sits down trying to get breath back into her body

"Damn... why did it have to be... him he was a good person." she says to her self... when she looks to the side and out of the ally… she gets up and walks to the edge between two building and peers out…

* * *

Blake places her hands on to his forehead and slowly swipes down closing his eyes, before bending down taking her weapon and placing in onto the spike then pulls the trigger. The spike shatters and the man falls forward on to her. She hugs him before setting him down and placing his weapon on his chest with his shield, his family two arches showing proudly upon it.

"Good by Jaune… you were the bravest of us…." She says being cut off.

Yang scream tore thru the ally way as she stumbles in a daze toward her mumbling to her self.

"Yang!" she says rushing to her side as she collapse on to a wall and slides down, fear spreading thru out her eyes and body. Yang wraps her arms around her legs as she trembles and rocks back and forth.

"It's over, it's over, and it's all over…I … I didn't sign up for this…not this…Shit…we're all fucked." She says tears streaming down her face.

Blake looks up to the alleys end then back to Yang before she takes a step from her, only to have Yang grab her hand and shake her head at her. Blake looks into her Lilac eyes and then takes a step back from her, letting Yang's hand slid off from hers as she turns around and Yang goes back into her position. As she nears the edge a strong metallic smell assaults her and she has to cover her sensitive nose from the smell. She reaches the edge and places her hand on the corner and then pokes her head out, and collapses to her knees. In front of her…fire billows from buildings as both civilian, solider and student lay on the ground, their bodies a mingled mess, other just what could be describe as lumps of flesh. She looks out into the fray to sees the rest of team JNPR who are still by each others side except Pyrrha who had a red drag mark behind her and she understood why.

Ren and Nora were in each others arms both with multiple stab wounds and a long gash on Rens side a large pool of blood under both of them. She watched as their blood had flowed into the street mixing with the others as it had headed to a storm drain. She looked then saw a mother hovering over her child with a large spike thru her and embedded into the ground…

"Oh…my...Oum…" she says her shacking hand reaching for her mouth…

She walks out in the sea of blood to the mother and daughter and bends down. When she heard someone stand and take a step. She jumped up and pulled out Gamble Shroud and pointed at Dead Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha you're… alive?" she asks slightly dropping her gun until she sees the small ripple on the side of Pyrrha's face… **(A/N think of Mystique skin change from X-men)**

"Oh…no…mimics." She says to her self

Blake looks around to her self to see the dead start to rise and head for her…

She just walked into an ambush….

"YANG RUN!" she screams firing at the Grimm that's all around her. One swipe at her but she dodges to the right for a near miss, she changes her gun into a sword and carves a large gash into it's side before getting hit from behind and sent flying, she hears something snaps and a tremendous amount of pain hit her and makes her cry out . Blake turns over in pain and looks at her leg to see it bent slightly before she looks up and watches a Grimm start to crawl over to her its mouth wide open to deliver a kill. She places her hands up waiting to be torn apart when she hear a yell and she feels heat above her as Yang jumps over and nails the beast in the head blasting its brains over the ground…she stands with her body engulfed in flames and her eyes red filled with rage.

"YOU FUCKERS THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY…. I…WILL….FUCkEN…KILL ALL YOU." She says jerking her arm back to load in another round before dashing off hitting any and everything in her path. She dodges a kick with a flip then lands and plants turning on a dime lashing out with her fist… she hits it four times blasting chunks of flesh off the beast. Blake watches in amazement as her partner kill the Mimics with ease when they are suppose to be the hardest thing to kill. When one of the Grimm she had killed grabs her leg and lifting her over its self and slamming her on to the ground there times creating craters before leaving her to the rest of his kin. (**A/N think of the hulk in avengers) **

"Hey we have survivors!" some one yells behind her

She turns to see men in military clothing walking next to something with treads; it starts to open fire and the blast of each bullet was enough to spit her skull in two, she swatches as the thing fired and blew the hell out of a couple grim when the turret turned to where Yang was surrounded and began fire a smaller gun that belched fire as the barrels rotated. The thing stopped behind her and the men ran to yang as more of the Mimics started to rise… the one that didn't get hit. And the machine opens up with every thing. Nothing on Remnant could describe the carnage this thing put out, the Grimm were falling as if they were nothing more then tissue too a pair of scissors. She watches as they held Yang with ease and brought her back behind them… some one slide over and looks her in the eyes.

"Aright… hello I am Privet first class Brian i am a medic and am here to help you, now ma'am can you tell me were your hurt…" he

says

"My…y… l...leg." She says trying to find her voice with the throbbing from her leg pushing into her brain.

Blake looks as her legs and start to pock and prod till she bite her lip from pain. he stops when he see her face

"OK so it hurts right here…" he asks her

She nods and then sees him reach behind his back and takes out a large combat knife before placing it down to her legging a cuts into the fabric.

The first thing that she sees is the big purple bruise around her leg and then the red mark. He slowly places his knife down and then places both hand on to her leg then moves both of them and she hiss at him with her ears going flat against her skull. her claws grow out just a little and take a swipe at him but misses, before letting go.

"OK good news bad news, which you want first?" he says

"Bad…" she says still tense and mad that he did that.

"OK then, your legs broken… and I'm going to have to reset it."

"Good then." She asks he face paling

He pulls out a small vile with a syringe made into it and he plunges the needle in to her skin she flinches' but then starts to feel calm as the sedative takes full effect

"OK now here we go…" he says placing his hands on the purple bruise.

A few moments go by and he wraps her up and hauls her up to a second vehicle were Yang is. They place her in and she turns over and starts to fall asleep… she looks at the men that get in as they start to roll out.

"Damn this place is brutal where ever the fuck we are on earth I can like this." he says

she looks thru dreary eyes before her eyes close... with one thought..

What the dust is an earth...

**OK**** then now there are only one more and the rewrite so please i mean please comment about this good or bad it all helps...PLEASE**

**fav and follow if you like it ...till next time with the start of Trailer Yellow... **


	4. update

Hey guys just letting you know in this update… I will be releasing the next trailer soon… i'm almost done it's just i got life breathing down my back right now so updates don't go as planned... also writers block has a great contrubitue to this as well. so please wait i will realse soon ... rember there are only two more... trailer before the prolog realses so please... send ideas... that would help greatly thanks and contiune to read...


	5. Trailer Yellow

Ok so finally I was able to do one but just so you know this was very hard to put up… and it took so long to finally get this up due to my crazy work week and I mean when I do say enjoy this please… it was not a piece of cake to make and upload…due to the block my place has on its computers… I had to use my phone…. And slowly make this and edit this

* * *

Yellow trailer (PART 1)

"Move your god damn ass over there now!" a sergeant yelled.

Two soldiers run from cover over to the other side of a torn down wall… one being hit in the chest by a large spike that had flew from the distance…

"SHIT… HERE THEY COME! PREPARE FOR CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT!" The Sergeant yells again.

His platoon of only twenty men… well… only nineteen… has been with the Valean force for years even though they were from Atlas, this was their home. And they must defend it! The soldiers started to take out their standard twin bladed batons as they hid in cover… one soldier dared to peek over his cover to see the Grimm's only real fighting force…

The man's knees started to cave under him before he turns to the sergeant,

"Sir it was an honor to serve with you." He said before pulling his side arm out he fires once blowing his head off with a single round…

The sergeant stared at the mess before he too got up and peered over and with that he saw the black and tattered flag a red full sized King Taijitu coiled up in the middle outlined in red stood in the front a full marching army of armored humanoid Grimm.

He leans down before placing his back against the wall his hand gripping the hilt making his knuckles turn white…

"Fuck it's the damn Grimm kingdom." he says… "Prepare for battle"

* * *

Yang looks up and ponders over the same thoughts… the same questions going thru her mind… what if it was real… she had let mimics fool her till the dead Jaune rose to kill her…by the time she had looked up she was too shock to do anything… till it swiped and took a part of her hair… now it's one thing to mess with her hair…that WILL get you killed but mess with her emotions, well that a death sentence all by itself. Safe to say she killed it and a couple before the one she thought dead came and beat the living crap out of her… which is why she has a very bad headache. Yang looked still around the strangers green tent that was housing the wounded; she did look around to see Ruby a few bunks from her with her head wrapped along with her chest, Weiss was just next to her looking like she cried her eyes out and she seemed… empty. Blake was well had a cast on asleep as well… what ever the fuck they gave her she wanted some as well. But they refused to give them any FULL pills…

She didn't know why but they said the smallest dose was too much for their systems, but she didn't care. If it helped then she was ok… but she had let that thought go… before thinking about how she almost died… if it had not been her semblance she would be dead… and not with a few minor brakes that are easily healed with Aura, but a very dead Yang with a very dead…hot… body. Which only made her sigh and look back to Weiss to see her still staring at her hands… her midsection was wrapped firmly and see could see the red marks seeping thru.

'What ever happened must have been bad…" she thought looking over to her.

She made a move to get up and her body screamed at her to stop… she had to slowly and painfully get herself up to walk over to Weiss to find out what's wrong… but the more she moved the more she saw what was in her hand… and Yang's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

"Oh…fuck…" was the only words that came out.

* * *

Fire had been spreading as the remaining troops were falling back, some took turns turning around and firing small burst at the Grimm's before turning and running again. Out the twenty only seven remained the Grimm's kingdom artillery tearing them apart. As they stopped and went into a house they heard the sound of gun fire blanket the wall and another one of their guys drop.

"Shit we need help… w-w-we're gonna d-d-ie…" one of his younger men stuttered

"No Hermes we'll be fine just keep moving I will get you home… all of you…or I will die trying, you understand soldiers." He says looking to his men. "Now we have at least half a click to go and get to the front lines." The sergeant says looking at his map on his arm.

'Fuck how the hell are we going to make it that far…" he thinks to himself

More bullets are fired but not at his direction… he looks up and over and sees a Valean armor division coming up with a large platoon of men.

"Or… we can wait till the front lines come to us…" he says looking at the battle that had started… he looks to his men and smile grabbing his gun and placing fresh clip in…

"Alright men… time to get our ass up and start pushing back against these fuckers… we'll find out who's in charge and get orders later… for right now lets avenge our brothers!" he shouts they all give a rajah before getting up and smashing and firing out windows and firing out of doors.

* * *

Yang had held the girl for half an hour as she stared at the yellow glasses… she slowly brought them to her chest as a few tears slid out from her eyes.

"Hey…hey… it's now… do you think he would want to see you like this…" she says grabbing the heiress check and turning to her.

"Why…him …" Weiss had ask her in a soft voice… it seemed her voice was just as broken as her heart and Yang knew it was hard to beat the heiress, she was as cold as ice, had the temper of a full blown raging blizzard, and was so stubborn it will take a walk of the edge of the beckons cliff and her brain damage for her to listen … but with a simple pull she cracked like glass. What Yang saw in those two words was not the Weiss she knew… it was a shattered pane of glass.

'Holy shit this really is getting to her…"

"Come on… you can get thru this ok…" she says shaking her friend's shoulders giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Weiss looked up at her with scorn and pushed Yang away to the point she hurt herself and was wincing from the pain, but before Yang had time to get to her she made a small hiss at her and Yang saw a heated hate rise with in Weiss…

"Every time I get something good in my life… it's gets ripped from me, my mother killed by the white fang…uncles that I cared for…" she says pointing to herself, "killed by my best friend. My father took my child hood from me to turn me into a proper Schnee when things went bad for him took it out on me…spars were nothing more than brutal beatings after a hard days work." She says tears falling down her face and on to the bed.

(A/N remember guys this is not part of the story just a trailer)

Yang looks at her in shock before sitting on the bed before reaching out to touch her but Weiss pushes her hand away and turn from her

" I tried to find any happiness in that rotten excuses for a life tried to find a father that wasn't a monster… my mother was the only thing that made me happy was the only person who I loved … but then she went missing for a week… guess who she was with, yup the white fang… and they hacked into our secure surveillance system and our halo TVs and broad casted her death, so I watched her beheaded in my older sister's arms… they just didn't do it fast either, try two hours of brutal torture… the bad part, I saw my mother scream for him, her husband… the one she loved to just pay them to let them just kill her quick and easy before what they did…I mean I saw them cut into her stomach and play around with her … but he said no…" she said placing her hands in to her lap clenching the goggles with all her might… "He fucking said no, and then he watched them for two hours straight standing with his hands behind his back… then after they were done they sawed…Her…head with a blunt knife… off… and like it was a movie, he just walked away… and shrugged… I had to sit for two hours crying as they took my mother apart bit by bit… and I screamed at my father asked him why didn't he just do it but he turned and slapped me…you know what he said to me?" she asks turning to Yang…

The blond hand went to her mouth before shaking her head no as she trembled.

Weiss gave a small sad chuckle before a fresh wave of tears came to her and the pain inside burst open…

"HE SAID THEY WOULD HAVE TAKEN TWICE AS LONG!" she screamed "I only found out that they had done it to his little brother who at the time was my age it was the same day I was brutalized by him…he beat me so bad that I was unable to move for hours only cry and cry… he had broken my first weapon I ever made before I made Myrtenaster… so yes what I said too Blake was true only I down played it for her sake… a rough childhood wasn't the right word hellish is more like it… so when Neptune came and we got together I had finally found happiness but now it's gone…yet again I will never see someone I care about." She said rubbing the yellow goggles between her thumbs…

Yang grabs her and pulls her into a hug careful not to touch her wounds as the heiress cries once more… only this time she not the only one.

* * *

Three hours into the battle

"FOR FUCK SAKES!" the Sarge say as the last paladin falls to a Grimm's rocket launcher. For the last hour and a half the humanoid Grimm had a full regiment for reinforcements and they had armor of their own… night crawlers. They have four legs each and they have a 72 pounder dust cannon as a turret they were basically walking death machines/ artillery… since they are slow at walking they have an array of anti-personal weapons and anti-armor. They took out most of their own armor and even a number of the force his men were still ok but they had suffered some as well… two men had a bandage over their heads one was blind and two had body parts missing from a near explosion from the night walkers gun. They were down to two men now, as gun fire started up once more…

"Shit return fire!" he yells him and the other two stands up  
and began to fire with the Sarge calling out the targets…

"To-l-ps,-u a- t—fal-ack at onc—fall-ck  
i-nent-fa-ck now…"

The Sarge looks down at  
the radio before dropping down and picking the device up…

"Base…this is rouge team  
one say again…over…" he says before he hears a anguish cry and looks to see  
Hermes fall to the ground clutching his shoulder…

"OH SHI…" was all he  
could get out before the black dust round exploded…. The Sarge was tossed  
through a near by wall hitting the ground and rolling to a stop. He looks  
around in a small daze trying to get his Barings...

"Now …now…now…what do we  
have here?" a woman says…he pauses for a brief moment and then looks around...  
wait I know that voice… he looks up to see the last person he wanted to see….

"Fuck… how you are today  
Cinder…"

"Well I'm doing good Grey  
you though aren't…:"she says before shoving her sword thru his chest….

The blade passes through the back armor and out thru his chest before he stops moving she yanks it out and with a quick back spin she lobs his head off… it rolls past her as she walks away from the scene... she picks the body up and toss it out side where soilders await her.

"Now the dark nation will rise and I will be the queen once more over you pathetic humans…" she says to the headless body. "Now nothing will stand in my way…" she turn and leaves with a few of her guards before something catches her eyes and she see a group of air craft head her way… she looks thru the suns glare to see a strange star on them with the word marines in bold blocky letters on its tail.

"Commander…" she says not taking her eyes off the strange craft

"Yes dark one." He says running to her and kneeling down his fist over his chest.

She points up to the few narrow air craft and he looks up following his master hands…

"Who are they?" she asks

"Milady I don't…" was the last words he said before one of the night walker fall in a spout of flames… they all turn too the noise as a few more go down and three object roar over them… she see their machines then turns in anger at the coming objects…

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY !" she yells…as she starts to give orders to destroy them.

End part 1

* * *

A/N ok yes i had to change a few things becuase well as i said due to the stupid place they blcked me out of the site so now i have to take extra time to get this to you guys so please i beg of you to comment tell me what you like and dislike...it helps alot ok so since this set back happend well we have part two and the re write of red which is done but i have to edit so that will come first then the second part to yellow then the prolog… well hope you like it so far and see ta next time.

if you want to see what the mech is like (tell me if this works or not) ( art/Taurine-Siege-Mech-Brown-356861208)


End file.
